


you and your dusty radio, me and my two left feet

by raewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff i'm drowning in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga already has his fingers curled into the blanket, ready to bury himself back into the welcoming warmth of sleep when a thought suddenly crosses his mind.</p><p>'It’s my birthday today.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and your dusty radio, me and my two left feet

**Author's Note:**

> a VERY belated fic to celebrate suga's birthday!! i had this head canon about daisuga dancing in the kitchen to scratchy radio tunes. so here's a thousand words of that.

Suga wakes to sunlight slipping through crinkled blinds onto crumpled pillows. Groaning in protest to the offending, late-morning intrusion, Suga blinks his eyes open and yawns, stretching his arms over his head, knuckles knocking against the headboard as he does so.

For a brief moment he considers pulling the comforter up over his head, retreating into the abundance of blankets and falling back asleep. That’s what he would usually do until Daichi comes to wake him up again, his fingers tickling the bottom of Suga’s exposed feet until he’s giggling himself into a conscious state of mind. 

Suga already has his fingers curled into the blanket, ready to bury himself back into the welcoming warmth of sleep when a thought suddenly crosses his mind.

_It’s my birthday today._

The thought is enough to draw his attention to the bedroom door, cracked open just slightly, letting in soft, muffled noises from the kitchen. Listening carefully, Suga can just barely hear the soft sound of Daichi’s feet padding across the kitchen tile, the thud of cupboards opening and closing almost in time with the scratchy song playing from their old, decrepit radio.

Daichi had found the thing at a garage sale the two of them had perused one lazy Sunday afternoon. It was caked in dust when Daichi had first picked it up, the bent antenna nearly poking him in the eye has he turned it in his hands.

 _“What about this, Suga?”_ He had asked, casting his eyes from the radio to catch Suga’s incredulous expression.

 _“It’s an old radio?”_ Suga had replied, questioning in tone, tilting his head as if it would make the radio appear less like it was about to fall apart in Daichi’s hands, _“That probably doesn’t work?”_

They had ended up taking the radio home anyway, Daichi’s excuses being that it was cheap and he would keep it on top of the refrigerator so it would be stay out of the way. He had then fiddled with its numerous knobs and dials until remnants of a song began to play, scratchy and distant, but a song none the less. It’s a sound Suga’s gotten used to hearing as the two of them longue around the house, accompanied by Daichi’s signing, low and slightly off-key, but charming in its own way.

It’s what pulls Suga slowly out of bed, brushing his untamable bedhead away from his forehead as he creaks the bedroom door open and walks down the hallway, the low hum of Daichi’s voice drawing him to the kitchen archway, a fond smile making its way to his lips.

“G’morning.” Is what he mumbles, voice still muffled with sleep as he sneaks up behind Daichi, burying his forehead in the other’s shoulder, arms wrapping themselves around Daichi’s waist, fingers curling into the worn fabric of the other’s sleep shirt.

“Good morning.” Daichi replies, lifting a hand behind him, resting it in Suga’s hair, the other wielding a wooden spoon, poking at the eggs sizzling in his frying pan, “Sleep well?”

“Mhm.” Suga hums, yawning again, lifting his head to rest his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, his fingers rubbing absent circles against the curve of Daichi’s hips as he watches the eggs sizzle in the pan, his stomach growling with anticipation.

They stand like that for a few moments, Daichi humming along to radio and Suga swaying slightly in time, the idle melody pulling them into a comfortable lull, the sunlight streaming through the window warm on their backs. It’s only when Daichi eventually turns around that Suga is thrown out of the slight daze he had fallen into.

In a moment, Daichi has a hand against Suga’s waist, pulling him close, the fingers of his other hand intertwining with Suga’s own. Suga can’t help the giggle that bubbles out from between his lips as Daichi begins to step, pulling him clumsily along.

“Daichi, I can’t dance!” He says, voice punctuated with breathy laughs as he trips over his own feet in an attempt to copy Daichi’s movements, “I’m just going to- Oh, sorry that was your foot, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, I’ll never walk again!” Daichi moans, teasingly overdramatic, the grin on his lips ruining the act as Suga rolls his eyes before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Does that make up for it?”

“Mm, I’ll think about it.”

Before Suga has a chance to retort, Daichi pushes his body from Suga’s, lifting his arm and twirling him in a quick circle. Suga gasps, his surroundings blurring into a messy array of colors before Daichi pulls him back just as quickly, leaving him breathless and disorientated against the other’s chest.

“Ah, warn me next time.” But he’s smiling again as Daichi hums along with the chorus, replying after a moment with a simple, “We’re even now~”

Suga attempts an exasperated tone but his voice softens to a fond, “Okay, okay, fine.” instead, his hand cupping against the Daichi’s cheek, pulling him in for a slow, undemanding kiss, lips moving with only the intent for a greater closeness, falling into a series of motions so familiar it draws a low, content hum from his chest as Daichi’s mouth opens for him, eyes fluttering closed as touch takes precedence.

As the next song begins with a new, slow pace, the two eventually pull away from each other, bumping foreheads, Daichi’s thumb rubbing absently against the small of Suga’s back, Suga’s own fingers tracing along the base of Daichi’s neck.

Suga only notices the smoke curling up from the stove when he glances over Daichi’s shoulder.

“The eggs are burning.”

_“SHIT.”_

Suga’s laughing too hard to be upset when Daichi unceremoniously pushes away from him, hastily pulling the frying pan off of the stove, muttering a string of profanities under his breath as he waves smoke away from the detector on the wall.

“Well, there goes your birthday breakfast.”

For the first time since entering the kitchen, Suga takes in his surroundings, only just noticing the tray placed on the counter, holding a glass of orange juice, a sliced banana, and a pile of buttered toast, a neat little space made for what Suga can only assume would have been for the eggs had they not be cooked to ashes.

“Breakfast in bed?” He asks, leaning against the counter as Daichi scrubs at the crusty pan, “So romantic, Daichi.”

“Mhm, but _someone_ woke up early and then distracted me before I could put said romance into action.”

“Oh no, will you ever forgive me?”

Daichi leans to brush the mess of hair away from Suga’s head, pressing a quick kiss to his temple, tone teasingly fond, “Only because it’s your birthday.”

 _“And_ because I’m totally hot, right?” Suga adds, tilting his head, noting the curl of Daichi’s lips with a mischievous grin of his own.

“Of course, every day of the year.”


End file.
